Wertys761
Wertys761 (AKA Wertys, Wert, The Grand Waffle, Werty Potter, Wartys, or Wart) is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on March 26th, 2007. He currently has the rank Minotaur with 26,550 posts and has received over 686 likes. He has come back from recent inactivity. History He started off mainly in the News Forum, but eventually started posting in other forums. He is especially well known in the Message Boards Forum, LEGO News Forum, Star Wars Forum, MLN Bands forum, and many more. He is in the Top 3 for most topics made on the MBs. His most popular topics are The MB Cafe (The ultimate place to PARTY!) and the "Stormtrooper HQ". He was once confused for a user named _wertys761 who was "Wertys' biggest fan". She was a girl who thought Wertys was a fun guy. This caused a lot of confusion and made Wertys very annoyed because people were confusing him for a girl. Wertys has gone in and out of temporary inactivity and retirement. He is currently active, but has plans to very soon retire for good. He created a topic called "Wertys Wall of Words" as a topic for people to contribute to his speech, but it was rejected numerous times and so he posted it on this Wiki. Wertys first posts were made in the Castle Forum. His first topic was Create-A-Knight in that forum. His first HQ was the Skeletons HQ. In July 2012, he claimed he was going to retire soon, after he reached Legend. Even with many people upset about it, in late August, his retirement speech began to be posted part by part. In the finally part, he claimed the entire retirement to be a prank or a joke. Some users thought it genius, others told him in a joking way to never do it again, and some users got very upset at Wertys and started writing mean songs and messages, but this stopped when legobrickelijah wrote a speech, causing many users to apologize. In majority, it is claimed to be one of the biggest pranks in MB History. Details Wertys is a roleplayer, a MLN Band user, and a Wiki Member, and considered an MB Legend. Wertys has the record for most posts in one day, 762, during a mod party. He's is known for inventing the term "ROFLWAFFLES". Wertys13900.png|Wertys as a Maniac Another Weird Thing.jpg|Wertys when he was an Old Timer Wertys Craftsman.png|Wertys when he was a Craftsman Wertys_ARTISAN.png|Wertys as an Artisan 2studswertys.jpg|Wertys as an Artisan with 2 studs Beliefs Wertys believes that all users should be treated equally; whether joined two minutes ago or has been around for years, everyone should get the same attention and respect. He helps to cut down spam by trying to help out in forums. He's 2nd in-command of the Final Guard, an elite group to solve problems and help users on the MBs. He also believes that newbies should be helped and treated respectfully, if we want them to stay. "Put yourself in the newbie's shoes. Imagine discovering the MBs for the first time. You make a topic, and you're very proud of it, in the MB Forum. Then, an Old Timer hops in and says its spam. That wouldn't make you feel too good. Next thing you know, this new user is gone before he even makes a second post. He could've been a great user, he could've been an MB Legend that could've changed the MBs forever. Treat newbies right, and help them out." Trivia *Wertys loves waffles. In fact, his nickname "The Grand Waffle" was formed because of his love for waffles. His MB term "ROFL WAFFLE" was created in the same manner as a form of "ROFL". *Wertys is half-Italian. *His username "Wertys761" was inspired by the VeggieTales character "Qwerty", but he misspelled it at the time. *He created his account while on a vacation. *His signature "––––\/\/∑®†¥§––––" won him many awards in the Brickys. *When he was an early Maniac with less than 15,000 posts, and JohnnyNeutron was a late Maniac with over 21,000 posts, they created a race. They were racing to Legend. It was supposed to be a joke, because Wertys wasn't technically supposed to be able to make 9,000 posts and beat JN. However, since JN went inactive, Wertys ended up winning the race a year or two later. *Interestingly, Wertys was both the 13th Maniac and Legend. *The most posts he's ever made in a day (762) happens to be one number more than the numbers in his username. (wertys'761') *His sister is pinkunderdog7. *Wertys is semi-inactive * He was one of the few users who suffered the Delete Me Glitch. Category:MB Legends Category:MLN Band User Category:Minotaur Category:LEGO43V3R